


Devil May Cry: YAOI (Finished but rewriting)

by Dinkerdoodle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Fluff and Smut, I actually managed to portray Nero as accurately as possible, M/M, Nero has a Demon Conscience nagging him 24/7 about Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkerdoodle/pseuds/Dinkerdoodle
Summary: Nero looks at Dante as he looks at the sword Dante threw to him. "Keep it. A kid like you could do good with a sword like that." He look at Dante once again. "Will I ever see you again?" He say as Dante turns around and waves a peace sign at him as he leaves. Nero though he would never see him again. He was dead wrong... YAOI, boy x boy, Dante x Nero
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I wrote this so long ago but never posted it on here, just WATTPAD and ff.net I want to see what kind of draw I get from this after all these years of reading but not really posting any of my stories on here.

I grumble under my breath and repeatedly toss the ball back and forth from the wall to my devil arm. I growl and clench the ball so hard it deflates it. T-this is ridiculous.

"Why can't I get him out of my head? Get yourself together, Nero..." I moan out loud to no one in particular and throw the ball across the floor before putting my head in my hands. My devil side decides to step in and laugh. 'It's because you love him. I can read your thoughts, kid. It's pretty damn obvious.'

I shoot forward up on my bed, and my cheeks flush deep crimson at the thought of Dante. "I don't love him.. I just-- admire him..." 'That's not what your thoughts say..." He says while being chastizing. I groan inwardly and flop back onto the sheets, rubbing my face in shame. I glance at the bare ceiling before ultimately rolling off the bed to get dress.

I pull on my usual dark blue and red hoodie, brown combat boots, and grab my headphones off the side table and plug them into my phone before shoving my phone in my pocket. I place my headphones over my ears and blast some hard rock. I walk out of my apartment locking the door behind me and shove my hands in my pockets and trudge down the stairs out of the complex.

Everyone that I pass by recognizes me and ends up glaring so, I pull my hood over my snowy white locks and turn the music full-blast, pushing everything back. No one likes me anymore after the situation at the chapel. How can I blame them? I don't like myself much either.

I turn to head towards Kyrie's place but stop in my tracks. Why would I want to go to see her? What will I even get out of it? Her chastising me for killing her brother again? Complaining about our relationship? Our relationship has gotten worse since her brother died 2 years ag during the whole... Dante situation. I can't blame her.

I growl and kick my foot forward in the dirt road making a cloud of dirt fly, rubbing my temple in contemplation. Why do I bother staying in Fortuna after everything that's happened? I think it's about time I leave.

I turn on my heels and walk back to my place to pack up my things. I start packing up my bags. 'If you want to leave so bad, go and find Dante, he'll most likely let you stay with him for a while? Plus. You'll get time with him...' He purrs the last sentence, making me shiver. The first part isn't a bad idea. I don't know about the second, though.

Zipping up the last bag, I sigh in relief. I should've done this a year ago. I haul everything out and lock up the apartment. I walk off, not looking back, time to find Dante.

TO BE CONTINUED

MAN this was seriously overdue for a rewrite. So, im doing it now. I hope you like it!


	2. Harpy Trouble in Shit Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to find Dante, Nero makes a pit stop in a new town and runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man rewriting these is tiring despite them not being very long.

I sniff the air in disgust. This place is a complete shit show. Litter scattered across every corner I see, drug dealers on every street corner and demons skulking around in the darkness. Downright, disgusting.

'This place is absolutely disgusting... Who the hell in their right mind would want to live here?' I snort and retort quietly, "No one here is in their right mind. It's all drug dealers and demons." 

I pull my hood over my hair and walk down the cracked back-road avoiding every gaze that is directed towards me. One of the drug dealers tries to follow me, so, I lead him into an alleyway. I can hear his laughter behind me. I roll my eyes and slowly turn around to look at the disgruntled man.

Ragged clothes clinging to his thin frame, creepy cracked toothed and dirty smile extenuating his disgusting face. He slowly walks forward as if he'll scare me off with a bag of some sort of drug in his hand. "AH! Yes! You, would you perchance like some of my drugs? They're half off just for you... It's the best stuff in town! Can't get this stuff at any other dealer. I can assure you of its quality..." He holds the hand with the drugs and his other hand doing grabbing motions for money. 

I roll my eyes and walk towards him with fake excitement. "How much?' I ask before something flies past me and slashes the man's throat before he could even scream. I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "I was going to kill him anyway, I didn't need help for a fucking harpy like you." I spat sarcastically and grin. The harpy giggles and turns to me with a mouth full of the man's flesh. 

"Like I would save some half-breed. I just smelled him and had to get a taste... He smelled absolutely divine... but you not he another hand.. smell even more scrumptious..." It moaned before standing up and swaying its hips at me seductively. I grimace and hold my nose in a gesture of disgust. "This is why I hate harpies and women all they want is sex or something in between." She chuckles. 

"But I'm not ordinary Harpy, my dear. You could call me. the queen of sorts. And you wouldn't harm a queen would you?" SHe bats her eyes at me innocently. I roll my eyes. "You're just a demon. Demons are demon's and I kill them all, status or no status." She smirks and flies behind me, stroking my shoulders. 

"You're so tense, my child... And you're quite cute...It'd be a shame to kill someone as pretty as you..." She reaches a hand towards my crotch and palms at it. I hiss at the contact. "Ah! A horny little half-breed you are..." I growl and kick her off of me and onto the ground in a puddle. Her eyes widened and she screamed before launching herself at me. "You're going to regret that half-breed!" 

I smirk and pull Blue Rose out of its holster and shoots multiple shots into her. She screeches and falls to the ground in a crumpled mess. She looks down at her body and gasps. "You actually... shot me? Now I'm hideous!" I snort. "Trust me, bitch, It's an improvement." She growls and fades into ash. I pull Blue Rose back in her holster and turn on my heels and walk away with a sigh.

I come up upon an abandoned working motorcycle. "Wow, didn't think I'd find a working motorcycle here in this shitty ass town." I examine it for any problems, finding none and hotwire it. I kick the prop up and ride off to Capulet City.

\--------  
Man, I really needed to rewrite this. I'm glad I decided to rewrite all this.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero finally arrives in Capulet City and needs to find Dante, he finds him but things become... unexpected.

I pass the sign that says "Entering Capulet City Limits" and take in a breath of the air. Smells better than that other hell hole but there even more demons scouring the streets than there. I spot a KD's Diner and pull up in the parking lot and make my way inside.

'Why are you making a detour? Shouldn't you be searching for that sexy Devil Hunter?' He purrs lightly in my head and I rub the side of my nose in embarrassment as people give me side-eye glances when I suddenly jump at what he said. I can see why I have a giant sword fastened to my back and a gun in the holster at my side. 

I lower my head and take a seat at the bar. I glance around and notice a red coat in one of the booths. 'Could that be Dante?' My devil side says eagerly. I ignore him and call for the bartender. A pretty lady in pigtails and rolls over on skates with a big grin on her face. "What can I get for you dear?" She hands me a menu and I take a once over. I see a strawberry sundae on the menu. Didn't Dante tell me he liked these? I took a glance back at the man in red and see what looks like snowy white hair. Could it be...?

I go deep into thought for a second but not before the lady gets my attention back. "Excuse me, dear, your order?" I turn back to her looking like a deer in headlights and look down at the menu. "U-uh... I'll take a strawberry sundae." Her eyes glint at the mention of it. "Ah! Dante loves that! He comes every Saturday for it!" Dante.. yeah...

Dante?! I straighten up at the mention of Dante. She jumps when I slam my hand on the table. "You know Dante?" She looks around uncomfortably as I state at her. Everyone stares, but I pay no mind. "Y-Yes.. he comes in every week for a strawberry sundae and to flirt with the women..." Typical Dante.. a Womanizer.

'Ask her where he lives!' My devil screams and I flinch. "Do you happen to know where the old man lives?" She looks down and shakes her head. "I'm afraid not, sugar. All I know is he works at a place called Devil May Cry as some sort of Demon Hunter, everyone around the city knows about him. I can tell you where the shop is, but I can't do anything else to help I'm afraid." She reaches over and grabs a napkin and writes the address on it. I gratefully take it from her and sigh. I pull out some money and stand up to walk out. "Give my sundae to someone in here who wants it, thank you for your help."

I walk over to the motorcyle and mount and start the engine. Before I take off, the girl skates over to me and hands me something. "Tell Dante to pay his tab." She winks and skates off back inside. I shrug and take out the napkin and snicker at the numbers. "6969 Felt Street how classy." 'Mmm...let's go already I can feel your heart beating in anticipation of meeting him.' He chuckles and I growl. I rev up the engine and ride off to the destination.

I pull up in front of a grey building with the sign up top labeled "Devil May Cry". It doesn't look like much 'So, this is the infamous Devil May Cry?' I roll my eyes and walk up the few steps leading to the door and awkwardly stand in front of the door nervously. Why am I so nervous? 'What are you waiting for? Knock on the door!' My devil yells in frustration. What if he doesn't recognize me? 

I shakily sigh and hesitantly reach forward and knock on the door. "Who is it? I swear if you Lady, I'm not paying for anything right no so go the fuck away..." A familiar mans voice echos from inside. I open the door and look around for the voice and see no one in sight. "Where did his voice come from?" 'Upstairs most likely. Use your brain, Nero."

I go over the corner of the room where a raggedy old red couch is and plop down. I fidget a bit before leaning back and get comfortable. Wow, this couch is actually pretty comfy, I haven't slept in 2 days so, I might pass out for a few minutes... I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

\-----

I groan and open an eye. How long was I out for? I look down and slowly sit up and see a blanket pool down around my waist. What the...?

"Finally awake, kid? I walked down and saw you out like a light for 3 hours ago. I put that blanket on you don't worry." He smirks and walks over to his desk and plops down in the seat.

"Hmm.." I groan and stretch. Then I finally become aware enough to snap my head over to him wide-eyed in realization. "D-Dante?!" He just looks at me with a shit eating grin. 

"Long time no see, Kid." I roll my eyes and look away. "Don't call me, kid." He chuckles and props his legs up on his desk. Damn.. he really is extremely attractive for an old man... A blush spreads across my cheeks and I mentally slap myself at the thought.

'Are you going to seduce him or just keep thinking about it? You're staring at him like a starstruck teenage girl.' I blush again and glance over at Dante who gets up out of the chair and walks over to me. 

He looks down at me blankly. I try to avoid eye contact. "W-What...?" I stutter and blush as his face inches closer to mine and I can't avoid eye contact anymore. "Are you sure you're okay, Kid? You ain't looking so good." He says leaning down and pressing his forehead against mine. My face flushes at the contact. 

"Well, you don't have a fever so, what brings you in my neck of the woods, kid?" He says with another grin. I glare up at his attractive., yet punchable face. I take a moment to really take him in. He's wearing the exact same clothes he wore in Fortuna and it just accentuates his tight muscled calves and biceps. His similarly colored icy-blue eyes are just piercing into my soul.

'See how attractive he is? He's the perfect candidate to be our mate. I know you feel the connection as much as I do.' My devil drawls low in the back of my mind, bringing a shiver down my spine.

"Also, kid, If you got no where to stay, I got a spare bedroom upstairs you can use. Trish or Lady sometimes crash in it but, I don't think they'll mind." He says pointing up the stairs. 

'He's offering us a room, take advantage of it.' "Sure, If it's alright with you..." 

"Of course it is, make yourself home. Mi casa es su casa, kid." He grins saying such a cheesy spanish phrase. I roll my eyes and shake my head in agreement. 

Maybe.. this won't be so bad.

\-------

FINALLY I FINISHED IT! TOOK ME TOO FUCKING LONG. ENJOY!


	4. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante invites Nero to go partying and things take a turn for the worst.

I groan into my pillow and grab at my hair in frustration. I've been staying at Dante's for 3 months. I told him I'd pay rent for the room, but he insisted it was no problem. 

No problem my ass. My devil side is horny and begging for me to say something to Dante and I actually... really like him, but that's the point. I really shouldn't be here with my devil being so damn horny! It's frustrating listening to his bullshit.

I turn over and lurch up at the knock on the door. "Who is it?" 

"It's me, kid." Dante's muffled voice says through the door. I sigh and walk over to the door to let him in. "What do you want, old man?" I say as deadpan as I can give, given what's been going through my head lately.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were up to going to a party downtown." He smirks and winks. A light blush reddens my cheeks and I run the side of my nose to hide it.

'Accept his invite. You might have some... fun.' My devil side purrs. I clench my hands into fists and blush a bit darker. 

"Hey, are you not feeling well? Your face is red." He leans his body onto the door frame looking at me expectantly for an answer. 

I scowl and turn my head away. "I'm fine, old man. Also to answer your question, I'll go to the party. There better be some alcohol!" He grins and reaches forward to ruffle my hair. "Good answer, kid." I push my hair back into place as he walks away and heads downstairs.

I compose myself and head downstairs. Dante kicks the front door open with a smirk. 

"This is gonna be one hell of a party!" He walks over to his motorcycle and gets on before gesturing me to get on behind him. R-ride behind him?! Why am I acting like such a teenage girl? My devil side chuckles and I groan. 

I wrap my arms around Dante's waist reluctantly and lean against his back. Wow, he has a large waist and a broad back. I inhale and smell strawberries and beer. I blush as I feel Dante's body vibrate with what I assume is laughter. "You doing okay back there, kid? You're holdin' on pretty tight there." My face flushes more and I loosen my hold slightly. 

"Alright, hold on!" He screams over the rev of the engine and speeds off to the place. 

Dante parks in a spot and push back on me that gives me the incentive to let him go and sit back awkwardly as he gets off the motorcycle with me just sitting here staring at him. He looks back at me with a quizzical look. "Why are you just sitting there looking like a deer in headlights? Come on, we gotta get in before it gets too crowded." I get off and walk with Dante to the entrance where a big burly Bouncer takes one looks at us as we approach and scowls at us. I look up at the big brightly lit blue sign saying "Blue Palace". How ironic.

"Names or ID?" The bouncers resounding deep voice makes me shudder. I glance at Dante who just smirks at him. "Dante and Nero, we should be on the VIP list." The bouncer looks at his list to find our names. "Okay, I see your names here, go right in." He pulls back the rope blocking the entryway and gestures us through. 

The people behind us scream boo's and aww's at us as we walk in. As soon as we get in the piercing, blinding vibrant lights invade my vision as my eyes try to adjust. Jesus Christ, there are too many damn flashing lights in here...

I take a glance around and see a DJ up in the corner in front of the dance floor surrounded by people my age undulating and twerking to the music. I cringe and look to the other side and see a dimly lit bar area where Dante is currently walking, I follow him over there as he sits at the bar so, I do so as well. 

The bartender saunters over to us with a genuine smile on his face. "Hey, Dante! Where have you been? I've missed seeing your face around here. I see you brought a friend! So, what'll it be boys?" His high pitched flamboyant voice asks. Ah, he's gay, I can just tell. Wow, I sound so homophobic. I think I'm gay so... I can't say anything bad. 

"Hey, Danny! I haven't been here cause I've been so busy with my hunting. But, I decided to bring my friend Nero here to his first bar slash club. How are you feeling, kid?" I look over at Dante with an incredulous expression. I just shrug and slouch forward on the barstool.

"Well, I'll take a shot of vodka, I'd say give him one, but he's probably a lightweight," Dante smirks and I sneer and punch him in the arm. "You think, old man! I can handle it!" He smirks devilishly and cock a brow up. "Frisky now are we?" I reel back with a blush heating my face and look down at my feet. 

Danny giggles and starts making our drinks. "You two fight like lovers do. It's quite endearing." My face heats up more and the blush spreads to my ears as Danny sets our Vodka shots in front of us. Dante goes wide-eyed in shock. "No, no, Danny, we're not a couple. J-just friends!" Dante exclaims almost too loud as he slams his hands down on the bar, making our drinks shake slightly. 

Danny chuckles. "Whatever you say, Dante! I know it when I see it." He winks and waves as walks off to tend to others. 'See? Even the queer can tell you two were meant to be together, just accept it, Nero..." My devil purrs deep in my subconscious.

My chest starts to feel tight at the mention of us just being friends. What is this feeling... sadness? No, that be it... If he says we're just friends that's all there is to it, just accept that he feels nothing for you and be over it. My stomach lurches at the thought. 

I push it to the back of my mind when the music suddenly stops and screams fill the place. What's going on?

I look around and see a headless demon racing towards us. "Dante, what do to this fucker?" I smirk and he looks at me with a shit-eating grin. "Kick its ass and send it straight to hell?" I nod and stand up, unholstering Blue Rose. Dante does the same with Ebony and Ivory. 

Dante charges first and grazes the demon's cheek as a warning. The demon turns towards us and screeches before charging at us at full speed. I click my tongue and shoot a few shots into what I assume is its chest, causing it to wobble on its feet and fall over in a heap. That was almost too easy. 

I must have spoken too soon because then the demon jumps up and latches its teeth onto my Devil Bringer and I wince in pain. I growl and kick it off to no avail. 

As it goes to take another bite, Dante shoots its head off with multiple shots. Ugh... of course, this is how my day goes. I attempt to stand up before Dante picks me up bridal style, much to my disagreement, and hails a taxi. "I'll come back for the motorcycle tomorrow. Let's get back home." Dante says before setting me in the seat before getting in himself. 

"Take us to Felt street, I'll carry you from there, it's not a long walk back to the shop." I try to say no, but he just doesn't take no for an answer, so I just keep my mouth shut and pout. The driver takes off and I wince and look down at my arm to survey the damage. Sheesh, that thing really took a chunk out. My heads start to pound as I pass out from the pain. Man, that really was one hell of a party. That demon really crashed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is still currently being rewritten so it will take a bit cause the smut is killing me to write 😅 so bare with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
